Memorias Olvidadas
by Bealcaru
Summary: Izuku ha perdido las memorias de su vida y la razón de su existencia. Katsuki ha despertado de un coma, reviviendo un suceso de su infancia que lo agobia cada día. Ambos no lo saben, pero se han olvidado, viviendo una vida sin sentido y de mentiras.
1. Tristeza

Advertencias: YAOI

Universo: Normal (Sin poderes)

Pareja: KatsuDeku

Personajes: My Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

**TRISTEZA**

**•**

**Japón, Tokio.**

_**8 meses después del accidente...**_

Los hospitales eran lugares lúgubres e inciertos, las personas entraban y salían a cada momento y a veces, sorpresivamente, se oían gritos y llantos desesperados por familiares que llegaban entre la vida y la muerte, para luego verlos entrar a una sala y esperar un milagro.

Era aterrador ver como el destino de las personas cambiaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, creando en él un impacto que por más intentos de olvidarlo, no podía evitar pensar que en algún momento llegaría a estar como esas personas, recibiendo la fatal noticia de que nunca despertaría.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose los pensamientos negativos y siguió caminando, como todas las visitas diarias que hacía por la persona que quería y que lo sumían en aquel opuesto mundo que jamás creyó verse introducido.

A Kirishima no le gustaba. Siempre que entraba por la enorme puerta de vidrio, su piel se erizaba y las imágenes de personas sumergidas en el llanto por el dolor de la pérdida lo ahogaban.

Nada era cálido, no podía sentirse tranquilo al pasar la recepción y caminar por los largos y pesados pasillos de paredes blancas donde el frío se triplicaba. Las innumerables puertas celestes eran lo único que adornaban tan desolado lugar. Hubieron veces donde esas misteriosas puertas se encontraban abiertas y curiosamente se acercaba a ver lo que escondían. Lo que vio y escuchó era algo que prefería no rememorar.

¿Quién quisiera ver a un familiar, amigo o pareja en un lugar así?

Nadie.

Y más aún, si se trataba del pabellón de cuidados intensivos, justamente al lugar donde iba, al que lamentablemente Bakugou pertenecía.

No había día que no fuera a verlo, incluso si él no lo hacía, pues sus ojos se encontraban cerrados e inertes, sumergidos en una oscuridad sin retorno o eso fue lo que dijeron los médicos tres días después del accidente.

Nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, porque nadie estuvo con ellos ese día, lo que sí se sabe, era que jamás llegaron a la sorpresa de bienvenida que se les organizó.

Paso por el umbral que daba al comedor central del hospital donde la gran mayoría de personas en espera de noticias se quedaban. Era el único lugar donde el color aún seguía con vida y la cafetería servía a enfermeros y familias que esperaban sentados en enormes mesas con numerosas sillas.

Debía traspasar al tumulto de gente y llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría al quinto piso donde su amigo se encontraba, pero un repentino llamado lo detuvo.

Sorprendido se giró a ver quién era y al instante su rostro fue cubierto por un tono rojizo de la vergüenza.

En medio del comedor rodeado de personas, se encontraba un pequeño grupo a los cuales identificó como amigos, aquellos a quienes había descuidado.

Algo incómodo camino hacia ellos. Había estado escuchando que algunos de sus amigos se reunían los fines de semana en el comedor del hospital, pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo.

Cuando llegó a ellos, los saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿No te sentaras? –Pregunto Sero.

Negó con la cabeza en un movimiento tranquilo y observó a los presentes.

Kaminari, Iida, Sero y Ochako eran las personas que conformaban la mesa. Se les veía tan tranquilos que los envidiaba, él también deseaba esa paz, pero mientras los ojos de Bakugou siguieran cerrados, jamás la tendría.

— Había olvidado que hoy se reunirían. —Dijo avergonzado mientras se sobaba la nuca.

— Tranquilo —Hablo Kaminari— es normal olvidarlo cuando tienes la mente ocupada en una sola persona.

Sero codeo a Denki en el estómago y este, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, intentó retractarse, pero Kirishima ya había sido afectado. Las miradas de inconformidad en aquel joven que alguna vez llamó mejor amigo, lo incomodaron más de lo recién mencionado. Y era cierto. No tenía cabeza para nada más que una sola persona y a quien no reemplazaría por nada, lucharía con él aun si le costase darle algo a cambio para mantenerlo con vida, Bakugou Katsuki, era alguien a quien no podía decir que solo lo quería porque era más que eso.

— ¿Kirishima-kun? —Lo llamo Uraraka, pero no hubo respuesta.

Eijirou tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del comedor, ido y triste, era lo que su rostro reflejaba. De pronto, se giró a verlos y la mirada de sus amigos lo incómodo, intuyendo de lo que estarían pensando decidió retirarse, no queriendo aumentar más interrogantes por su comportamiento.

— Perdonen, pero debo encontrarme con la señora Bakugou –Dijo apenado, despidiéndose con la mano.

Camino hacia el ascensor mientras escuchaba el murmullo ocasionado por su extraña actitud, pero no tenía tiempo. Las visitas cada día se acortaban y las conversaciones se alargaban, la espera era un martirio cuando los días de visita no estaban permitidos y perder esos minutos tan valiosos que tenía para verlo, era algo que no podía permitirse.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, ingreso sin voltear y apretó el botón al quinto piso.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron viendo el ascensor por donde Kirishima había desaparecido, formándose un silencio incómodo que hizo a Kaminari sentirse nervioso, por lo que optó en cambiar la situación con una nueva noticia que le había llegado hace unos días.

— Escuché que la señora Midoriya se contactó con un doctor del extranjero –Con tan solo mencionar aquel apellido, la atención se posicionó en él– Ya saben, posiblemente un doctor que se los llevó a ambos a un mejor hospital que pudiera tratar su delicado estado.

— Eso no puede ser cierto –Replicó Iida al instante– Los mejores hospitales están en Japón –Recalcó con orgullo– Aun así, eso no justifica el que nunca se comunicaran con nosotros y si fuera cierto, no hay razón para hacerle esto a las personas que lo apreciábamos.

Los presentes en la mesa se sumieron en un pesado silencio, agachando la cabeza acongojados.

Todo era tan cierto. Ellos que siempre estuvieron con Izuku en sus peores momentos, le hacían algo tan bajo. Tenya era alguien muy recto con sus decisiones y cuando algo en él se quebraba, no había solución.

— Iida-Kun –Llamo Uraraka con voz débil– Ellos debieron tener sus razones y estoy segura que Deku-kun no quería vernos sufrir...

— Estuvimos sufriendo desde que desapareció –La interrumpió mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos– ¿Qué más quería que sintiéramos con la llegada de su noticia? ¿Felicidad?

Su voz reflejaba la impotencia de su debilidad y el que aun jóvenes, no pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo.

— Iida...

— Extraño a mi amigo –Dijo con voz amarga, retirándose los lentes por la frustración– pero el que se fuera sin decir nada y volviera en una carta anunciando lo que temíamos... Es algo que no podré perdonar jamás.

Sus palabras acongojaron a sus amigos quienes pesadamente cerraban los ojos evitando hundirse más en el dolor.

Iida, con las manos empuñadas se levantó y caminó raudo alejándose para llorar aquellos sentimientos revueltos que tenía en su pecho desde que la noticia llegó, aún incrédulo de que esa carta existiera y llegase anunciando algo que temía se hiciera realidad.

•

**Midoriya Izuku de 21 años, había muerto y nunca nadie pudo verlo para darle el último adiós.**

•

— No hace falta que me lo pidas, puedes entrar y salir cuanto gustes.

Mitsuki Bakugou era una mujer hermosa y de carácter fuerte, sin embargo, en los últimos meses esa personalidad se fue difuminando por la pena de que su único hijo estuviera al borde de la muerte.

— Sé que aún siguen tristes por lo de Izuku-kun –Dijo con pesar e hizo una pausa al ver los ojos sombríos de Kirishima– Pero no se desanimen, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Inko y traerlos, así todos podrían verlo para despedirlo.

Kirishima se quedó en silencio ¿Qué más daba el que Izuku volviera en carne y hueso? Nada cambiaba el que ya no estaba entre ellos y el haber sido desplazados de su estado. Nada traería de nuevo a Midoriya, nada haría que Bakugou al despertar, siguiera sonriendo como lo hacía con él.

— Señora Bakugou, ¿podría darme la carta que le di hace unos días? –Pidió, extendiendo la mano.

La mujer se sorprendió y mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, preguntó.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

— Hoy no tengo ninguna historia que contarle a Bakugou. —Dijo sin interés— Así que pensé que tal vez hoy sea el día donde deba escuchar la carta que Midoriya me entregó cuando no tuvo el valor de dárselo y que estaba planeada ser abierta el día de su boda… pero ese día nunca llegará —Los labios de Kirishima tiemblan, soltando un nervioso suspiro ahogado mientras suprime un llanto que pedía a gritos ser liberado— Maldición… —Regaña, limpiándose las lágrimas sueltas sin aviso— Perdone señora Bakugou, mis sentimientos aun no lo asimilan.

Mitsuki mira acongojada al joven que a duras penas intentaba retener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. Si para ella era doloroso ver a su único hijo en coma, no se imaginaba el dolor de Inko, la madre de Izuku, perder a su único hijo, y tampoco se imaginaba el dolor de los amigos de ambos, quienes compartieron con ellos años y momentos inolvidables.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con dos personas que sufrieron mucho por estar juntos?

¿Por qué ese era el destino de ambos?

¿Quién sabe…?

Cuando sintió el liso papel entre sus manos, lo sacó con cuidado y luego lo observó, quedándose absorta al leer el remitente:

_**Inko Midoriya**_

_**Inglaterra, Londres.**_

Se quedó pensativa al leer del lugar que fue enviado. Solo estaba el país y la ciudad, ninguna calle o teléfono para preguntar por ellos, o tal vez Inko Midoriya prefería que fuese así, dejando dudas al aire y llantos imparables, como hace 10 años.

Todo era tan extraño.

— Señora Bakugou —Llamo Kirishima.

Mitsuki sacudió levemente la cabeza y devolvió la carta dentro, sacando otra y dándoselo a Eijirou.

— Estoy segura que mi hijo escucha todo lo que dices –Le dice mientras mira la puerta de la habitación que mantenía a Katsuki en cuidados intensivos– Se que con tus palabras él estará calmado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo le entregada la carta.

Kirishima tiembla al sostenerla, los recuerdos de ese día con Izuku aún seguían vivos en su memoria y después de tanto tiempo, estaba seguro que lloraría al leerla.

Camino hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo y se detuvo antes de girarla.

— Si es verdad que escuchan aún en estado de coma, quiero que sepa desde ya que la única persona que lo sacó de sus tormentos… ya no estará jamás con él.

•

_Memorias Olvidadas_


	2. Secuelas I

Advertencias: YAOI

Universo: Normal (Sin poderes)

Pareja: KatsuDeku

Personajes: My Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi.

**NOTA:**

**Arekusa / CowInDrugs :** Gracias por comentar, disculpen la demora.

* * *

**SECUELAS**

**I**

•

_**«Cuando los tormentos de nuestro pasado vuelven, la vida se convierte en un infierno».**_

•

**K.E**

**Shizuoka, Japón.**

**_3 años después del accidente…_**

Como en cada noche, los sueños hacen que nuestras pesadillas cobren vida y nuestros miedos se sientan reales.

Para Katsuki era común soñar estar parado en medio de un desolado bosque, rodeado de una espesa y grisácea bruma, donde enormes árboles lo rodean desde la lejanía difusas por la niebla mientras oye la tierra removiéndose al caminar, combinado con una helada brisa que ponía rígido sus huesos.

Había soñado con ese lugar incontables veces, siempre con la misma rutina e interés, caminando hacia los árboles en todas las direcciones posibles, pero nunca llegando a alcanzarlos, como si fueran un cruel espejismo atrapándolo en un círculo vicioso que no tenía inicio ni fin.

Varado en medio de la nada, vistiendo un buzo plomo y polo negro, pudiendo verse hasta las rodillas. Miro la lejanía con desgano, sintiéndose perdido y confuso, como si hubiese sido abandonado en un desolado paraje sin vida.

Tenía la sensación de conocer el lugar, aunque no fuera visible, lo hacían sentir a veces ansioso por revelar algo escondido oculto entre la niebla. Las sensaciones eran tan reales que lo hacían dudar de si se trataba de un sueño o una realidad.

Era tan irritante.

Una fuerte y fría brisa azota su cuerpo, trayendo consigo el sonido de las hojas mezclado con un repentino lamento. Girando instantáneamente a ver su lado izquierdo por donde provenía el viento, no vio nada, como siempre.

Pero aún se oía. Como los quejidos de un niño llorando, musitando palabras inentendibles.

Camino sin prisa, atento a cualquier sorpresivo movimiento, buscando al procreador del lloriqueo.

Pronto la niebla se hizo más densa y su vista borrosa.

Otro fuerte viento azota los árboles, pudiendo escuchar el remecer de sus copas y trayendo consigo la voz de un hombre, llamándolo, resonando desde la lejanía.

Supo de inmediato que era y gruño molesto al saber que alguien intentaba levantarlo.

Debía apresurarse si quería saber de dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Un lamento se escuchó a su detrás, tomándolo desprevenido y girando al instante, vio un pequeño bulto negro acuclillado, dándole la espalda, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Lo observo esperando a que hiciera algo, mientras, la voz que lo llamaba resonaba entre la neblina acercándose.

Quería preguntarle, pero no podía hablar, solo observar y escuchar.

Dio un pequeño paso y el bulto grito lamentado al escucharlo, cayendo de lado agarrándose la cabeza en posición fetal.

La voz que lo llama resuena tedioso en sus oídos.

Pronto se levantará, la desesperación lo hace caminar hacia el bulto que intensifica su lamento.

Está aturdido, ambos gritos resuenan en su cabeza, está perdiendo la paciencia y quiere ver su rostro, opta por girarlo, y en el momento que lo toca, un golpe lo despierta.

**—Bakugou.**

La oscuridad fue difuminada al instante por una intensa luz, que pronto fue cubierta por una sombra inclinada sobre él.

—¿Estas bien?

La voz que lo llamaba en sus sueños ahora le hablaba y no lograba reconocerla, hasta que vio su intensa cabellera roja que supo al instante quien era.

—Creo que acabas de tener una pesadilla —Le dice dudoso al ver su cuerpo tenso y sudoroso— Mira mi mano, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

Desorientado, parpadea lentamente intentando asimilar sus ojos a la leve luz de la mañana y a la difusa imagen que hacen ver a Kirishima como un sol rojo resplandeciente.

Cuando su vista se define, cubre el rostro del joven con una mano y lo aparta de encima.

La luz se intensifica, cegándolo, levantándose inmediatamente cubriéndose el rostro, irritado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Le pregunta enfadado.

Kirishima se aleja, sentándose en el sofá de dos cuerpos por debajo de la enorme ventana al lado izquierdo de la cama.

—Perdón por no avisar, vine a ver como estabas.

—¿Y tenías que levantarme?, idiota.

Reclama enfadado.

El visitante no invitado resopla con gracia. Sabe que Bakugou odia que lo levanten, sobre todo por tener visitas inesperadas, pero le es inevitable lidiar con aquella actitud que tanta falta hace en su vida y en la de sus amigos.

El leve calor de la primavera lo hace darse aire con la camiseta blanca que lleva puesta y que combinan perfectamente con su bermuda marrón y zapatillas blancas.

Aspira el aroma dulce de la pequeña habitación que alberga a Katsuki desde hace 8 meses, en una residencia psiquiátrica al sur de Shizuoka.

Agradecía que no era como las personas hablaban de los lugares de tratamiento psiquiátrico, o al menos no el que habían elegido, aunque más parecía un hotel al tener servicio a la habitación instantánea, o tal vez Bakugou era un cliente exclusivo.

La habitación estaba como siempre, limpia y ordenada: paredes blancas y piso de madera castaña, con una cama de plaza y media, y una enorme ventana cubierta por cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar levemente la intensa luz del sol.

—¿Terminaste tu paseo visual?

La voz áspera de Katsuki desvanece sus pensamientos, y lo observa, aún está sentado masajeándose la frente irritado, molesto por haber sido levantado y no el mismo como es costumbre.

Sonríe ante la entrañable actitud de su amigo.

Esa personalidad explosiva e intolerable que hacía al grupo tener una razón de reunión cada fin de semana y que terminaban en divertidas peleas y discusiones, dejando recuerdos inolvidables que aunque no fueran fotografiados, las memorias de esos pequeños momentos se recordaban siempre.

Kirishima tiene el semblante ensoñado mirando el suelo, pero entonces, un recuerdo fugaz lo trae al presente.

Rápidamente saca de su mochila tres cuadernos y delgadas cajas de lápices.

—Me dijeron que de nuevo comenzaste a dibujar, por lo que te traje esto —Tres cuadernos del tamaño de un A5 son dejados en el regazo de Katsuki— No sabía que lápices comprar, por lo que elegí desde los básicos hasta los avanzados —Dudoso se rasca la cabeza— Supongo que son suficientes, pero si te hacen falta más solo avísame.

Bakugou revisa la calidad de las hojas de los cuadernos, así con cada uno de los materiales. Al terminar los observa como si buscara algo y exhala molesto.

—Cabello de mierda… ¿Dónde está el borrador y el tajador?

Frustrado, Kirishima se golpea la frente.

—Sabía que algo olvidaba, maldición.

—Idiota.

Dejando los materiales a un lado, Bakugou se baja de la cama, vistiendo un pantalón celeste y polo blanco, camina descalzo hacia la puerta de un pequeño cuarto de baño a su derecha.

Kirishima lleva los materiales de dibujo a un pequeño escritorio en una esquina al lado del sofá, al dejarlos se da cuenta que por primera vez, el único cajón con cerradura tiene la llave puesta.

Siente curiosidad por saber que guarda y aunque es impertinente, sabe que Bakugou ya no puede guardar más secretos desde el incidente.

Con cautela lo abre y una explosión de papeles se esparcen a su alrededor dejándolo pasmado.

Una intensa acumulación de miedo y nerviosismo lo envuelven.

Rápidamente recoge todos los papeles tembloroso de que en cualquier momento Bakugou saliese del baño y lo vea recogiéndolos, sobre todo porque no le creería que fue un accidente. Lo que lo conllevaría a ser agregado a la lista negra de visitas no deseadas junto a Kaminari quien era el único incluido.

Esa idea lo asustó aún más.

Aun con todo el nerviosismo encima, la curiosidad era un sentimiento indomable y con el poco tiempo que tenía para verlos, un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para entender los oscuros garabatos dibujados en cada hoja, y aunque no podía verlos a detalle logro ver formas de árboles y flores también.

La manija de la puerta se oye y rezando que todos los dibujos estén dentro, cierra el cajón de golpe.

—¿A qué hora piensas largarte? Necesito completar mis horas de sueño.

Saliendo del baño, Katsuki lleva una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello y ve a Kirishima sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en el escritorio.

Su aptitud lo hace verlo con extrañes.

—Pensaba quedarme hasta el almuerzo en realidad.

Apresura en responder para evitar sospechas y ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Si haces eso te registraré como visita no grata.

—Oh vamos, será divertido.

—Lo digo en serio.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame al menos quedarme 20 minutos más.

Un gruñido de molestia es lo que recibe y Kirishima lo toma como una aceptación.

—Es cierto, el próximo mes será tu cumpleaños, 25 años —Resalta alegre y con fingida sorpresa— ¿tienes pensado hacer algo?

Katsuki lo ignora dándole la espalda sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras revisa pequeñas botellas de píldoras sobre una mesilla de metal.

—Ya que se trata de un cuarto de vida, sería genial hacer una pequeña fiesta y reunir a todos nuestros amigos, ¿qué te parece?

No hay respuesta.

—Y que tal seria si…

Habrían pasado 5 minutos desde que Kirishima empezó con la lluvia de ideas de como hacer una fiesta en la pequeña habitación y de paso reunir a todos sus amigos, que también eran amigos de Katsuki, pero que habían dejado de visitarlo hace varios meses.

Para Eijirou era difícil aceptar aquello, sobre todo porque eran esos amigos que veía casi a diario, con los cuales frecuentaba cada fin de semana y aunque algunos vivían lejos, los veía una vez al año en la tumba de Midoriya.

No entendía porque habían dejado de lado a Bakugou. ¿Acaso lo culpaban por la muerte de Izuku? o era porque tal vez los únicos lazos que los unía a Katsuki, se desvanecieron por la muerte de Izuku.

Era complicado sacar deducciones si todos eludían sus preguntas.

—Planeo escapar de este lugar.

Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Bakugou para callar a su amigo y seguir ordenando las pastillas que tanto estrés le daban por las mañanas.

Cuando Kirishima capto aquellas palabras, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego rio nerviosamente pensando que se trataba de una probable broma.

—¿Por qué mejor no pides unos días libres?, en tu estado quizás te la den.

No hay respuesta, solo un incómodo silencio que hacen poner a Kirishima tenso y golpear la madera con sus nudillos mientras comienza hacer otro paseo visual a la habitación.

La idea de que Katsuki tuviera pensado escapar de la única residencia psiquiátrica que lo soportaba y sin ser curado, no lo ponía nada tranquilo, aunque era una situación probable a futuro, hacerlo desistir de aquella idea era lo más seguro, y así evitar a que sea llevado a otro lugar donde las visitas serian una espera interminable.

Lo observa, está centrado analizando sus pastillas y puede oírlo gruñir al abrir los pequeños frascos. En una de esas acciones, una pastilla se le cae, rodando por debajo de la cama y deteniéndose encima de una hoja coloreada, una hoja dibujada por Katsuki, una hoja que debía estar dentro del pequeño cajón que había abierto sin permiso.

Desesperado por no saber qué hacer, viendo a Bakugou inclinarse a recogerlo, se levanta abruptamente llamándolo a gritos.

—¡Bakugou!

El mencionado con molestia se gira a verlo, su entrecejo arrugado lo pone aún más nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo lo recojo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se mete a gatas por debajo de la cama. La voz furiosa de Katsuki se oye, quejándose. Presuroso se guarda el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin verlo y cuando esta por agarrar la pastilla, Bakugou se adelanta.

—No soy inválido, idiota.

Lo oye decir enfadado.

—Lo siento.

Reticente, se endereza y sacude sus ropas, aunque no hubiese polvo.

Acababa de poner su vida en riesgo por una hoja que quizás tendría solo rayas negras sin sentido, como las otras, pero el solo pensar que Katsuki lo descubriera y llegara a la conclusión de como uno de sus dibujos había llegado ahí, lo ponía muy nervioso.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba comenzando a empaparse en sudor por el miedo, así que pensó rápidamente en algún tema para quitarse la tensión de encima.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —Dice dudoso— el doctor me comento que hace dos días tuviste otro ataque de ira, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada que te importe.

—Por supuesto que me importa, sabes que puedes confiarme todo con seguridad.

Las palabras de Kirishima habían sonado con tanta confianza y alegría que hicieron a Katsuki mirar el techo y reír irónico.

—Debes estar jodiéndome —Dice socarrón— Si tanto te importo ¿porque no me sacas de este puto lugar?, después de todo quien me encerró aquí también puede liberarme.

Kirishima sintió que esas últimas palabras no eran un reclamo, sino una prueba más de que aún seguía teniéndole rencor por lo que había hecho por su bien, pero que a Bakugou le seguía pareciendo una puñalada a su confianza y sobre todo a la amistad de años que tenían.

—Este lugar no es una cárcel, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, solo debes dejarte ayudar.

—Sí, esa "ayuda" que tanto ustedes quieren —Resalta con ironía— Llevo más de medio año encerrado como un criminal, veamos quien desiste primero.

Kirishima entendía su frustración, ¿quién no? Ser internado de la noche a la mañana no era común para nadie, pero si se trataba de ayudar a una persona apreciada, no había opción, era la única manera de salvarlo y saber qué fue lo que ocasionó su intento de suicidio y aunque antes de aquel suceso ya estaba previsto por verlo cada vez más hundido en el alcohol, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Dolía saber que nada había cambiado, dolía saber que era señalado como el único enemigo y dolía aún más saber que después de tantos meses seguía manteniendo esa actitud desbalanceada, sacando a relucir una personalidad engañosa ocultando tras esa falsa máscara al verdadero Bakugou.

Esa maldita máscara que ocultaba su sufriendo en silencio.

Porque desde que lo despertó y en todo el tiempo que conversaron, Bakugou nunca lo vio a los ojos, como siempre en cada visita.

—Sabes que no saldrás de aquí hasta que digas el motivo que te llevó hacer lo de ese día.

No hay respuesta.

—Es lo único que te retiene aquí, Bakugou, contarnos lo que pasó la noche del viernes 23 de junio. Tu bañera ensangrentada, repitiendo una y otra vez que habías matado a alguien y que no podías seguir viviendo con eso ¿a qué te referías?

No hay respuesta.

—Queremos ayudarte, el doctor dijo que estabas confundiendo los recuerdos irreales de tu pasado con la realidad, ocasionados por el accidente y...

—Lárgate.

—Solo nec-

—¡Que te largues, maldición!

Con una sorpresiva agresividad, Katsuki se levantó agarrándolo del brazo toscamente y jaloneándolo hasta la puerta tan rápido que, en un pestañeo, Kirishima estaba parado en el pasillo, solo.

Parpadeo desorientado unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Se giró a ver la puerta y ni siquiera pensó en tocarla para pedir disculpas y seguir hablando, ya no era nada nuevo sus repentinos arrebatos agresivos, ni mucho menos lo histérico que lo ponía aquel tema.

Con una exhalación temblorosa y un suspiro frustrado, camino por los largos pasillos blancos, llenas de puertas celestes y papeles sobre bandejas transparentes pegadas en las paredes, guardando quizás información importante de los pacientes.

Aún era demasiado temprano para ver a algún personal del lugar o paciente caminar por los pasillos.

Estaba en el quinto piso y el ascensor ascendía desde el primero.

Mientras esperaba, se acordó de los extraños dibujos que Bakugou guardaba bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio. Garabatos entrelazados sin forma, que le provocaron escalofríos al principio, pero mientras veía uno tras otro, logro entenderlos y descifrar formas enmarañadas de árboles y flores, tal vez algunos al no verlos a detalle tendrían formas de bosques. Una curiosidad inmensa lo embargo, pero se contuvo, debía respetar la privacidad de su amigo.

Cuando el ascensor estaba a un piso de llegar, se acordó del dibujo que guardaba en su bolsillo. Lo sacó con cuidado, estaba demasiado arrugada, pero se lograba ver lo que había.

Por un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo, no respiro ni pestaño en ese corto lapso y cuando fue consciente de ello, la hoja yacía en el suelo.

Se acuclillo a levantarla, pero no podía sostenerla, su mano temblaba.

Ante él, delgadas líneas negras entrelazadas entre si, dibujaban dos enormes ojos redondos y lo que más resaltaban de ellos, eran sus hermosos iris verdes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Kirishima guarda la hoja rápidamente.

—¿Eijirou?

Aun acuclillado, se levanta a ver a la persona a su delante, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a la mamá de Bakugou, Mitsuki, vestida con un largo vestido verde floreado y llevando una canasta y su bolso en ambas manos.

—Señora Bakugou —Saludo sorprendido.

—Así que eras tú quien vino a ver a mi estúpido hijo. —Dijo asombrada y burlona— ¿Está despierto?

Asiente.

—Bien, hoy tendrá que soportar dos visitas entonces.

Cuando vio a la mujer acercarse para agarrarle del brazo, se apartó.

—En realidad iba de salida ahora.

—¿Vas a la cafetería?

—No, ya me iba.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿Katsuki no te ha echado verdad?

Negó al instante.

—Quede en encontrarme con unos amigos.

—Bueno, es una pena y para mi Katsuki que tendrá que soportar mi compañía hasta el almuerzo.

Ambos ríen ante aquella idea.

Para nadie era sorpresa que la familia Bakugou eran un trío escandaloso cuando se reunían, sobre todo madre e hijo que peleaban a cada minuto.

Kirishima se tienta a quedarse solo por ver aquella divertida escena, y quizás así hacer que Katsuki no le restrinja las visitas por 10 días, pero no puede, tiene un compromiso muy importante con una persona inolvidable.

Ante aquel recuerdo se siente inquieto, su cuerpo resalta su nerviosismo y Mitsuki lo nota, creyendo que es ocasionada por su hijo.

—Eijirou.

Lo llama con una voz tan suave que no puede evitar no mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos, más aún cuando su mano derecha es sostenida y cubierta por sus lisas manos.

—Gracias por ser el único amigo de mi hijo, por creer en él y ayudarnos en todo este proceso desde el inicio —Kirishima niega con la cabeza desvaneciendo los halagos, pero Mitsuki aprieta sus manos para que la vea a los ojos— sin ti, esto hubiera sido un desastre, no sabes lo cuan agradecida y en deuda que estoy contigo. Gracias.

Un nudo en la garganta fue lo que sintió con esa última palabra, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

Para Mitsuki no era suficiente agradecérselo o darle a cambio algo por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, sabía que siempre se lo debería y la forma en como se lo pagaría no estaba a su alcance, porque por más que ella deseara, los muertos no volvían a la vida.

Cuando Kirishima sintió su mano liberada volvió al presente, metiéndolo rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mirar a todos lados menos a los ojos de la mujer, esos ojos que brillaban de gratitud, apuñalando su conciencia que le recordaban a cada segundo que no se lo merecía, porque cuando ayudas a alguien lo haces por querer, no por culpa.

Sin más que hacer o decir, camino hacia el ascensor despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de manos en silencio, apretó el botón del ascensor y espero, espero a que los pasos de la señora Bakugou sonarán y las puertas del ascensor se abrieran para desvanecer esa armadura que cada día se debilitaba.

—¿Hoy iras a visitarlo?

Extrañado se gira a verla.

—A Izuku —Recalca.

—Hoy se cumplen 3 años. —Dijo apenado.

—Sí, lo sé, cada vez que puedo voy a verlo para cambiarle las flores. —Dice mientras saca de su monedero unas monedas— Compra de mi parte un ramo combinado de claveles verdes y naranjas, amarradas con un listón rojo, y diles que vienes de mi parte, así te darán las mejores.

Sonriendo nostálgica, Mitsuki le entrega las monedas y Kirishima las acepta sin cuestionar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y se despiden, tan pronto las puertas se cierran, Kirishima se apoya en la pared metálica cubriéndose con ambos brazos el rostro de la impotencia.

Para Kirishima actuar con tanta normalidad frente a las personas que sufrían ignorantes a lo que sucedía era doloroso, más aún cuando uno fue testigo y quizás, tal vez, el culpable de sus muertes.

•

_**"Nunca sentí tanto frío como la tarde en la que llegaste envuelto en una carta para saber de ti"**_

•

_**Memorias Olvidadas**_


	3. Secuelas II

Advertencias: YAOI

Universo: Normal (Sin poderes)

Pareja: KatsuDeku

Personajes: My Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

**SECUELAS**

**II**

•

_**«**__**El peor sentimiento es no saber si continuar o rendirse**__**».**_

•

**B.K**

•

Cuando el sonido de la puerta retumbó en la pequeña habitación, Bakugou se descoloco, quedándose inerte ante la acción que había hecho.

De nuevo sus impulsos se habían apoderado de él.

Conteniendo la respiración agitada, mantuvo su vista en el suelo tratando de que su visión no se volviera borrosa por la ira, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de su cuerpo por la impotencia que sentía de gritarle en la cara a Kirishima todo el rencor que le tenía, pero ahí estaba, al otro lado de la puerta, alejándose, como todas las personas que alguna vez dijeron ser su amigo.

—Mierda.

Irritado consigo mismo, golpeo la pared y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su escritorio, abriendo el pequeño cuaderno obsequiado por Kirishima y comenzando hacer furiosas líneas.

No tenía claro que era lo que quería dibujar, solo seguía sus emociones, como un desquiciado impulsado por una extraña ansiedad que lo hacía querer plasmar una imagen sin forma y sentirse aliviado de saber que estaría ahí y que nunca se le olvidaría.

Líneas tras líneas, sus furiosos trazos formaban un grotesco enmarañado de líneas negras, unas sobre otras, debilitando la hoja y dejando pequeñas aberturas manchando las otras hojas por debajo, haciendo de su perfeccionismo un latente descontrol.

Ofuscado, arrancó las hojas arruinadas y continuó en otra.

Representar en sus dibujos lo que su voz no podía pronunciar, era lo que le habían aconsejado. Intentar aflojar un poco ese enorme nudo que ponía tensa su garganta y que lo hacía temblar de dolor e impotencia, logrando calmar la descontrolada impulsividad que lo cegaba.

Aunque se trataba de un consejo que poco a poco se convirtió en un tratamiento, la efectividad que había hecho en Katsuki fue notoria.

De cierto modo le resultaba aliviante, pero también frustrante.

No había un inicio exacto por dónde debía comenzar, era como caminar a ciegas, sin saber dónde pisar y en dónde debía terminar, como en sus sueños, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

Extrañamente las oscuras formas que hacía al dibujar, se asemejaban al inmenso y oscuro bosque de sus sueños, donde era rodeado por enormes árboles y extrañas plantas que nunca había visto, pero si en su repetitivo tormento, y que siempre terminaban haciéndolo sentir una angustia agobiante.

Al darse cuenta que la hoja había sido totalmente cubierta por desordenadas líneas negras, cambio a la siguiente, con el mismo fervor.

Al comienzo creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla, el mismo sueño se repetía siendo él consciente de su alrededor y duraba solo unos segundos, aunque parecían haber sido horas.

No le tomó importancia hasta que se volvió extraño, sobre todo por la sensación amarga y tan familiar que lo dejaban alterado haciéndolo quedarse en constantes divagaciones por comprenderlos. Lo que lo conllevo a sufrir de insomnio e inesperadamente olvidar sus sueños.

Sin poder encontrar una solución y que cada día sentía que aquella pesadilla lo consumía, dejó de lado su ego y preguntó.

"Estas perdido"

Fue lo que le respondió en aquel entonces su psiquiatra.

"Los sueños son solo imágenes transformadas y camufladas de nuestra vida diaria, no son algo de lo que deba preocuparte ahora Bakugou, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo pasó esa noche del viernes?"

Para Katsuki aceptar algo no era fácil, sobre todo si se trataba de sí mismo, y más aún cuando se desplazaban sus intereses por cosas irrelevantes, como su intento de suicidio.

Después de esa corta charla, no volvió a ver a ese psiquiatra, como a los otros cuatro anteriores.

Y así por semanas se quedaba solo deambulando por la casa de reposo que más parecía una cárcel por los enormes muros y cercas eléctricas que lo rodeaban.

—Maldita sea.

Irritado, golpeó el escritorio con las manos empuñadas.

Gruñendo de la impotencia por no saber cómo liberar esa ira contenida, desaparecer aquel miedo que contenía su verdadera naturaleza, oprimiendo ese yo que ansiaba ver la luz, dejándolo ser libre por un pequeño momento.

Era tan jodido.

¿Cómo alguien como él que lo tenia todo, había acabado de esa forma?

¿Cómo paso de ser el mejor, a un enfermo mental, solo y encerrado?

No importaban las innumerables razones que le decían de cómo debía afrontarlo, ni de cómo debía hacerlo parte de su vida e ignorarlo.

Él no podía.

Estaba atrapado en un círculo sin salida, sin importar las veces que intentaba traspasar las barreras que lo enjaulaban, devolviéndolo siempre al principio, a un inicio que dejó de serlo desde incontables intentos.

A una vida que ya no tenía sentido.

—Maldita sea, Kirishima.

Gritó con voz áspera y tensa, oprimiendo su garganta de la ira acumulada que tenía hacia aquel "amigo", alguien a quien no quería en su vida, pero que seguía viéndolo.

¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar su final?

Cuando por fin había logrado llegar a una conclusión, una salida a sus problemas, una solución definitiva.

Tuvo que llegar en ese instante a jodérselo.

Lo odiaba, odiaba su presencia cada mañana, hablándole con alegría como si nada pasara, regocijándose de su sufrimiento e ignorando su silencio.

¿Por qué no simplemente se alejaba como los demás lo hicieron?

¿Qué tan hundido debía verlo para que ya no siguiera visitándolo?

Era cuestión de tiempo que desistiera como los otros lo habían hecho, tarde o temprano terminaría cansándose de él y por fin estaría solo y así, quizás, podría volver a intentarlo.

_**¡CRACK!**_

El crujir de la madera en su mano derecha, lo vuelve en sí.

El lápiz amarillo, empuñado en su mano, estaba partido por la mitad, trozos de madera pegadas y pequeñas astillas incrustadas en su palma, le hicieron sentir después de tanto tiempo, dolor.

—Estúpido lápiz.

Dejando a un lado la delgada madera inservible, sacudió sus manos quitándose los restos amarillentos de pintura, y dejando las diminutas astillas incrustadas para después.

La hoja era otra vez, una bazofia de líneas entrelazadas. Sin siquiera llegar a ser lo que en su mente yacía.

Lanzó todos los objetos sobre su escritorio y se apoyó sobre sus codos en la madera, agarrándose irritado la cabeza.

—Joder…

Cada vez más hojas arrugadas se acumulaban en el sillón y cada vez más su irritación aumentaba por no saber qué era lo que sus ansias y mente querían que hiciera.

No importaba las incontables veces que se preguntara: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? o ¿Quién?

Ni los múltiples intentos que hacía por tener una pequeña imagen de sus sueños, por ver al menos un segundo la forma de su delirio, aquello que tanto añoraba, el sufrimiento que hace tanto tiempo había dejado de sentir.

Porque Katsuki no entendía qué era lo que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba, atrapado en una mezcla de confusiones, haciéndolo abrir innumerables puertas y dejándolo cada vez más vacío por las esperanzas perdidas; ninguna logrando llenar esas sensaciones que su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir, poniéndolo rígido y tenso a tal punto de llenarse de coraje y golpear a quien sea o en algunos casos, herirse a sí mismo, abrumándose en su propio dolor y quedándose insatisfecho.

Sin hallar una solución a sus problemas, y no pudiendo siquiera consigo mismo, nadie podía, porque nadie tenía el valor de intentarlo, como él sí lo tuvo aquella noche del viernes donde su sufrimiento iba a tener fin.

Porque para Katsuki su mayor deseo era ponerle fin a todo.

—_Cada siete años, tu vida cambia._

Sorpresivamente la voz de un hombre, ligera y suave, le habla en su oído izquierdo.

Se gira abruptamente buscando por toda la habitación, pero no hay nadie, y eso lo inquieta, aún más por tener la sensación de una mano apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo.

—_Tenías razón, esa fotografía no era la correcta._

De nuevo la voz en su oído, pero esta vez alejándose combinado con pasos y el chirrido de la madera como si alguien se sentara sobre un escritorio viejo, se oyen risas y hojas, como si se estuviera compaginando un libro.

Katsuki ve el pequeño cuaderno de dibujos tirado en el suelo con las hojas aplastadas, nada se ha movido, todo está intacto, pero... ¿por qué en su mente pareciera que estuviera en otro lugar?

—_Kacchan ¿me estás escuchando?_

Por un lapso de segundos, el entorno de Katsuki cambio, no estaba en la habitación del hospital, todo se había oscurecido, la débil luz de una lámpara alumbraba unos libros y fotografías sobre un escritorio, donde la tosca mano de un hombre las tapaba. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, pero sus manos estaban frías, muy frías, y aunque no las podía ver, sentía que tocaba la piel de alguien, una piel cálida y tersa.

—_Mírame._

Cuando quiso ver quien era, todo a su alrededor se difumino, al instante.

—¿Qué mierda?

Perturbado, se levantó abruptamente de su silla y caminó hacia la cómoda al lado de su cama, donde guardaba los frascos de pastillas para detener las alucinaciones mentales que le daban repentinamente, pero que esta vez fueron más que solo una imagen, porque se sintieron tan reales.

Su cuerpo, por un segundo, se sintió aliviado, como si después de tanto tiempo sintiera sensaciones olvidadas.

A dos pasos de llegar a la cómoda, sus rodillas flaquean y cae al suelo de rodillas, golpeando con sus dedos, por querer sostenerse, la bandeja metálica donde reposaban pastillas sueltas y frascos.

Acuclillado y con las manos en el suelo, Katsuki respira agresivamente, sintiendo una opresión irritable en su cabeza y la voz de aquel hombre siguiéndole hablando.

Era irritante y molesta, quería callarlo, quería que se fuera de su cabeza y lo dejase en paz, solo quería estar tranquilo.

—¡Cierra el maldito hocico!

—**¡KATSUKI!**

La estridente voz de Mitsuki, su madre, se oye tras la puerta, golpeándolo con fuerza haciendo ecos en la habitación.

—¡Ábreme la puerta, sé que estás despierto!

Abrumado, Bakugou mira su alrededor, no hay pastillas, la bandeja sigue sobre la cómoda intacta, todo está en orden, a excepción de él que aún sigue arrodillado en el suelo.

Lentamente se levanta, mira su alrededor, sobre su escritorio el cuaderno y los lápices están intactos, y no en el suelo cuando él los había lanzado, a excepción de la cantidad de papeles acumulados en el sillón, todo estaba en orden.

—¡Katsuki!

—Señora, por favor, baje la voz, hay pacientes que aún duermen.

Una enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, salió a increpar por el bullicio ocasionado por la mujer.

—Perdone, pero es mi hijo, que no quiere recibir a su preocupada madre.

Se disculpó apenada.

—Lo lamento, pero le pido por favor no grite.

—Si, no se preocupe.

La enfermera vuelve a la habitación y Mitsuki, impotente, se acerca a la puerta y susurra amenazante.

—¿Oíste cariño?, no volveré a repetirlo, si no me abres en 5 segundos, tiraré yo misma esta puerta.

Bakugou quien pelea internamente con sus demonios, no podía darse el lujo de ignorarla, tomarse unos somníferos y quedarse profundamente dormido, como constantemente lo hacía con sus visitas. Pero estaba seguro de que lo había oído gritar, así que a regañadientes le abre la puerta.

—La próxima vez no te lo pediré, tendré la llave de esta habitación.

—Como digas.

Ignorando los quejidos de su madre, Bakugou se adentra al pequeño baño de su habitación, abre la regadera, dejando caer el agua para acallar el parloteo, mientras se quita la ropa.

Sensaciones, son lo único que le quedaba en el cuerpo después de esa extraña alucinación. No quería darle importancia a algo pasajero, pero tampoco podía ignorar la tranquilidad que le dio aquel hombre, y aunque su cuerpo reaccionara de tal forma con algo inexistente, lo único que quería en ese momento era quitárselo de encima.

—Joder.

Con ambas manos apoyadas en la pared mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo, suspiró resignado.

Llevaba más de un mes sin un psiquiatra, la falta de uno era notoria y aunque no quería aceptarlo, necesitaba uno urgente.

Mañana vería al quinto y último de los tantos ineptos que había en el lugar para sanarlo, ya estaba cansado de tantos aburridos interrogatorios y charlas grupales que de nada le ayudaban, y aunque este último no sería la excepción, aunque se corría el rumor de que el nuevo psiquiatra sería uno muy conocido por sus numerosos casos con buenos resultados, nada le arruinaría su plan, estaba confirmado que, si este último no lo ayudaba, saldría a ser libre de nuevo.

—Solo un charlatán más.

•

"**Al final, todos somos máscaras y espejos rotos"**

•


	4. Vidas Separadas I

Advertencias: YAOI

Universo: Normal (Sin poderes)

Pareja: KatsuDeku

Personajes: My Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi.

**Lala Norisu:** Gracias por comentar :)

* * *

**VIDAS SEPARADAS**

**I**

•

_**«El tiempo es la distancia más larga entre dos lugares».**_

—**Tennessee Williams.**

•

**M.I**

Londres, Inglaterra.

_7 años después del accidente…_

Los continuos repiqueteos de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana relajan el tenso cuerpo de Izuku frente al espejo, tiene la cabeza cabizbaja mirando la reluciente cerámica blanquecina del lavamanos.

Se ha quedado observándolo por varios minutos desde que entró al baño, estático y pensativo, siendo nuevamente atrapado en sus vacíos recuerdos y en lo poco que le queda de razón.

El miedo y la soledad, eran una sensación común en sí mismo, además de ser ocasionadas por sus oscuros y tenebrosos sueños, donde sus pesadillas lo atormentaban día tras día. Izuku se sentía perdido por no encontrar un lugar donde sentirse a salvo, agonizando lentamente en la irreal y confusa vida que llevaba.

Un penoso suspiro sale de entre sus labios y se ve vacilante en el espejo.

Ante él hay un hombre de rostro cansino, con canas sobresaliendo de su revoltoso cabello verdoso y con un poco de barba en el mentón. Las únicas agraciadas son sus cuatro pequeñas pecas por debajo de sus enormes ojos esmeraldas que decoran la pálida piel de su demacrado rostro.

Para un hombre y padre de tan solo 28 años, su desgastada apariencia era muy temprana, pero quién podría entenderlo, si nadie sabía que había perdido seis años de su vida pasada.

Lo último que alberga su memoria antes de la pérdida, es hasta sus recién cumplidos quince años, subiéndose a un bus rumbo a algún lugar que lo haría feliz, y después de eso, todo se oscurece.

Tenía tan solo 21 años cuando todo cambió o despertó, aún le es difícil definir cuándo se siente que se ha nacido de nuevo.

Despertar en un cuarto de hospital, inmóvil y desorientado, junto a su madre que sostenía su mano, no pudiendo hablar ni mucho menos pensar, ver una gran cantidad de delgados tubos conectados a su cuerpo desde varios aparatos, eran un gran impacto para una persona que mentalmente creía tener aún 15 años.

Había dormido por seis largos meses y la única persona que conocía en esa sala, era a su madre quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Solo fueron unos momentos de paz hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado y las preguntas vinieron como un tornado, ocasionándole un ataque de pánico.

Recordar ese día se sentía como una pesadilla, incrédulo, creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma o un mal sueño, pero los rostros de las personas que lo veían con sorpresa y tristeza lo desmentían.

Para él, más que un recuerdo lo llamaba tormento, porque fueron los días más horribles de lo que lleva aún en vida.

El golpe repentino en la puerta lo exalta y presuroso abre el grifo del lavamanos.

—Midoriya, el desayuno está listo, ¿cuánto demoraras?

—Ya salgo, Todoroki-kun.

Avisa, mientras sus manos se remojan en el agua.

—De acuerdo… –Hay silencio y un pequeño empujón en la puerta– No te demores, recuerda que debemos llegar temprano al cementerio. –Susurra y luego se oyen pasos.

Con un poco de agua en ambas manos, se lava el rostro tres veces hasta sentirse aliviado pasando las manos mojadas por su cabello, relajándose.

Se ve nuevamente en el espejo. Algo ha cambiado en su aspecto, todo su cabello está hacia atrás dejando al descubierto el contorno de su rostro y también, a la pequeña abertura que tiene en su cabello sobre su oreja izquierda, que con dos dedos lo descubre dejándolo completamente visible.

Hay una gruesa cicatriz en línea recta provocado por una fractura en el hueso temporal de su cráneo en el lado izquierdo. El golpe había sido tan grave que le ocasionó la mitad de la pérdida auditiva de ese lado. Pero no era algo que le preocupara, ni mucho menos las innumerables cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Las cuales iban desde una quemadura que descendían desde su barbilla hasta la mitad de su hombro izquierdo, cicatrices y quemaduras en los brazos, hasta los innumerables cortes en las piernas.

No, su apariencia no era algo que le importara, sino la causa de su tragedia que era evidenciado en su cuerpo, y que fue originado por un accidente que no recordaba siendo el culpable de su desorientada vida.

Con pesada resignación, pasa sus dedos por la cicatriz y entrecierra levemente los ojos.

Es en ese momento que Izuku se pregunta ¿qué hizo para merecer esa vida?

Él jamás hizo daño o siquiera maldecido a alguien, o tal vez sí lo hizo… Quizás las respuestas estaban en sus memorias olvidadas, pero quien se las respondería si solo tenía a su madre quien era la única que lo conocía, y ella ya no estaba para ayudarlo, además, el tiempo corría imparable y él ya no estaba solo, su vida estaba unida a dos pequeñas partes suyas que amaba intensamente y que dependían de él.

—Midoriya.

Vuelve a ser llamado.

Algo frustrado se seca las manos y el rostro con una toalla y abre la puerta del baño, Todoroki está parado vestido aun en pijama llevando una canasta de panes.

—Lo siento —Se limita a decir.

—No te preocupes, ¿me ayudas con eso?

Le pide, indicando con la cabeza una jarra de jugo de naranja con cinco platos sobre una bandeja metálica, encima de una mesilla de madera en el pasillo.

Izuku asiente y lo recoge.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto en salir?

—¿Ah? —La pregunta lo ha tomado por sorpresa, lo que le toma unos segundos en responder— Estaba… Estaba viendo la forma de cómo arreglar mi cabello para la visita al cementerio.

—¿En serio? Creí haberte escuchado hablar —Comenta, girando por el pasillo izquierdo que daba hacia la sala principal.

Para Midoriya, la aptitud de Todoroki le era molesta. Le incomodaba estar siempre vigilado e interrogado, y entendía que era su obligación como doctor, pero había dejado de ser su paciente desde el día que salió del hospital.

Y aunque a veces necesitaba de su ayuda, no era un niño, no tenía la edad de sus hijos y siempre se lo decía, pero a Todoroki parecía no importarle.

"Si algo te molesta, solo dímelo". Aún recuerda esas palabras el día que le dio de alta, y aunque hizo uso de ellas, nunca fueron tomadas en cuenta.

Con ese pensamiento Izuku ha mirado con el ceño fruncido a Shoto, e Inasa, quien ordenaba la mesa, lo ha visto.

—¿Sucede algo Midoriya? —Le pregunta.

Izuku no se ha percatado hasta ver el confundido rostro de Shoto mirándolo, haciéndolo sentir como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido descubiertos.

Lo niega sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigen a la enorme mesa de vidrio repleta de comida ubicada en la esquina derecha de la amplia sala, puede sentir el olor del pan recién horneado y la mermelada que lo instan a sentarse, pero la intensa lluvia en el patio lo distrae.

Una mañana de verano en Londres se derivaba entre la suerte de tener un día soleado y disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tenían en la mesa, mirando a través de las enormes paredes de vidrio el amplio patio verdoso cerca a la orilla de un enorme lago tras la casa, pero que lamentablemente estaban siendo opacadas por la humedad y las fuertes ventiscas que movían feroces los grandes árboles.

Para un día como hoy a finales de junio, la lluvia había decidido hacer su presencia reflejando su tristeza.

—Iré a ver si los niños han terminado. —Avisa Inasa dirigiéndose a la cocina— ¡No empiecen sin mí!

—Deberías ponerte una camiseta, enfermeras.

Regaña Todoroki a su pareja que solo lleva un pantalón azul de algodón, y quien ha desaparecido en los oscuros pasillos de la casa.

Inasa y Todoroki eran una pareja de esposos que llevaban conviviendo más de cinco años juntos.

Todoroki Shoto era un joven de 28 años, un médico especializado en neurocirugía. Había ayudado en la operación de la fractura en su cráneo y de hacerse cargo de su cuidado en el hospital todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma, además de llevar una buena relación con su madre como si se conocieran desde hace años, era japonés y residía en Inglaterra desde los 18 años. Conoció a Yoarashi Inasa en la misma universidad donde estudiaba, un hombre muy alto y corpulento, de cabeza rapada y oscuros ojos agudos. Sus personalidades y pensamientos eran opuestas, pero no fueron un impedimento para estar juntos.

Para Izuku su relación era pura y sincera, casi en ningún momento los había visto pelear, a excepciones de las veces en que Inasa le hacía perder la paciencia a Todoroki por sus recurrentes bromas, eran una relación divertida, sobre todo para sus hijos a quienes les agradaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, y más aún con Inasa quien tenía una personalidad extrovertida, siendo la compatibilidad perfecta para jugar con los niños.

Cuando Izuku vio a Todoroki sentado en la mesa solo, se percató del silencio que había en la casa y en su vida aquello era inexistente.

A poco de preguntar por sus hijos, fue interrumpido por vigorosas carcajadas.

—¡Salgan del camino que aquí va llegando el rey!

—¡Y la reina!

Dos pequeños niños que no medían más de un metro y veinte, caminaban sonrientes hacia la mesa cargando una bandeja de galletas sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Buen día, esclavo! —Saludo Dai entre risas socarronas al verlo.

—Papi, ¡buenos días! —Saludo Emi sonriente.

Los niños se dirigieron a la mesa y detrás de ellos venía Inasa llevando otra bandeja de galletas.

—¡Serán suficientes para jugar sin dormir por una semana!

—¡Siii!

Gritaron los pequeños entusiasmados junto a Inasa que parecía estar más emocionado que ellos.

Izuku con una tierna sonrisa, se acerca donde sus hijos estaban sentados, en el lado contrario a la pareja, dejando entre ambos una silla libre; una invitación cotidiana de dejarlo sentarse en medio de los dos.

Antes de comenzar a comer, agradecen dando inicio al desayuno, como es costumbre en la tradición japonesa.

Todo empieza tranquilo, Inasa y Todoroki conversan, los niños se dan miradas retadoras advirtiendo de una pronta competencia mañanera e Izuku trata de disfrutar su desayuno antes de que empiece el alboroto.

Pronto los niños comienzan con sus típicas peleas en las comidas, sobre todo si se trataba de dulces, donde ambos se ponían tediosos por ver quién comía más que el otro o por cuál galleta era mejor y cuantas podían retener en la boca.

Inasa los miraba entusiasmado, le encantaba ese juego, pero no podía unirse a ellos cuando Todoroki estaba, limitándose solo a apoyarlos internamente en sus pensamientos.

Izuku sabía que pararlos tomaría tiempo, además estaba Todoroki para ayudarlo, por lo que por un día prefirió terminar su desayuno completo y aprovechar ese corto tiempo en concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Si algunas personas tenían un hobby que ponian sus cuerpos en movimiento, el de Izuku era hacer solo uso de su mente. Se desconectaba de su alrededor y pensaba, tratando de recordar algo de su vida pasada lo que lo hacía a veces tener dolores de cabeza al forzarse demasiado y dificultad de relacionarse con otras personas. Para cualquiera que intentara ser su amigo, era un problema al tratar de comunicarse con él porque tendía a ignorarlos inconscientemente, alejándolos de su lado.

—Últimamente se te ve muy cansado Midoriya, ¿en qué trabajas ahora? —Pregunta Inasa de repente, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos.

—La revista me pidió unas fotografías de los amaneceres en la ciudad, por lo que no he podido dormir bien estos días.

—Eso suena tedioso. —Dice fastidiado— ¡Pero si algo te apasiona, debes ir a por todo!

—¡Si, Plus Ultra!

Grita Dai emocionado parado en la silla, seguido por su hermana que no pudo ser escuchada al tener la boca llena de galletas.

Los niños tenían un pacto con Inasa de decir aquella frase característica de su personaje favorito All Might, de una animación japonesa, cuando alentaban a una persona, y luego reír como el héroe de fantasía e imitar su pose, poniendo ambas manos empuñadas sobre sus caderas.

—Dilo papá, ¡como All Might! —Lo alentó Emi.

Algo apenado Izuku los imitó, aunque se moría de ganas de decirlo con fervor, porque también le encantaba ese personaje, pero se contuvo apenado al ver el rostro sin emoción de Todoroki.

—Deberías pedir vacaciones —Le aconseja Shoto— Tienes líneas de expresión en la frente y unas ojeras muy notorias, no te esfuerces demasiado.

Izuku asiente dándole la razón. Y era cierto, había comenzado a trabajar desde hace dos años como fotógrafo en una pequeña revista de entretenimiento, encargado de las fotografías nocturnas, pero solía tener problemas con algunos encargos que excedían sus horas de trabajo y tener pocos días de descanso, además de no sentirse conforme con su puesto ya que su interés iba más a estar sentado y escribir artículos informativos sobre los sucesos que pasaban en la ciudad.

—Hazle caso o te harás viejo muy rápido, solo mira a Shoto, ya va por la mitad —Bromea, señalando la mitad blanca de su cabello.

Izuku y los niños ríen, a excepción del mencionado.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Melissa? —Pregunta Todoroki.

—Sí, me llamó avisando que su vuelo se retrasaría y que la veríamos en el cementerio.

—Ahhh —Queja Emi de repente— ahora que mamá vuelve, ¿volveremos a casa?

Izuku asiente.

—¡No quiero, no quiero! Quiero estar más tiempo aquí.

—No podemos, cariño, esta no es nuestra casa, además, Todoroki y Yoarashi se incomodarían.

—No tenemos ningún problema, pueden quedarse los días que quieran, ¿no Inasa?

El mencionado asiente.

—Gracias, Todoroki-kun, pero tenemos deberes en casa.

—No es justo, la escuela ya termino.

Reprocha Emi angustiada.

Izuku suspira arrepentido. Mala idea aceptar quedarse en la casa de Todoroki por las dos últimas semanas que faltaban a la llegada de su esposa, pero no podía negarse, la casa estaba ubicada en un campo cerca de un lago, a sus hijos les encantaba el lugar por lo que serían dos semanas de diversión para ellos, además de celebrar sus cumpleaños, pero más que un día de relajación y espera, se incluía una ocasión especial.

Hoy se cumplían tres años de la muerte de su madre.

Al recordarla, Izuku se siente melancólico y su rostro lo refleja, dejando de comer al instante. Recordarla lo hace sentirse afligido, reviviendo momentos que con el pasar de los años se hacían lejanos y eso, quiebran sus emociones.

¿Cómo podía superar la partida de la única persona que conocía su pasado? Estaba perdido y solo, y eso nadie lo entendería.

—Papi, ¿estás bien?

Emi de repente tiene su rostro muy cerca al suyo, con su pequeña mano acariciando su mejilla derecha y eso lo reconforta.

—Estoy bien, cariño. —Agradece, agarrando su mano y dándole un beso junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña sonríe y vuelve a sentarse. De pronto, es golpeado en la boca, sintiendo dolor y dulce entre los labios.

—Las galletas te hacen feliz, cómelas.

Le avisa Dai quien lo ha golpeado con una galleta.

—Gracias, pero a la próxima pídemelo, ¿sí?

—¿Las quieres o no? —Ofrece de mala gana con las mejillas sonrojadas y galletas en la mano.

Sin poder negarse y enternecido, las acepta, pero estando a poco de agarrarlas, Emi las hace a un lado.

—¡No, toma las mías!

Ofrece sonriente y Dai no se queda atrás.

—¡No, yo fui el primero en dárselas!

—No las quiere porque están feas y quemadas.

—¡No es cierto, las tuyas están peor, tonta!

Otra habitual discusión comienza, por dos pequeños niños de 7 años recién cumplidos, con Todoroki tratando de calmarlos e Inasa riendo, e Izuku soportando los gritos.

Sus hijos habían nacido el mismo día, 17 de junio. Eran mellizos o como ellos solían decirlo, gemellizos, porque eran casi idénticos con la diferencia de que uno era mujer y el otro hombre. Ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello rubio pálido y ojos verdes, y unas notables pecas sobre la nariz y mejilla.

Emi, era la mayor por 2 minutos de nacida. Tenía el cabello lacio hasta los hombros amarrada en una pequeña cola de caballo y el cual solía darle problemas al peinarlo por las mañanas, unas numerosas pecas por debajo de sus redondos ojos verdes la hacían ver como una niña buena y obediente, y lo era, pero con malas intenciones tras esa cara bonita.

Dai, era el hermano menor, pero él se creía el mayor y eso nadie se lo refutaba. Tenía el cabello alborotado como el de Izuku, unos ojos amenazantes y pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz, combinada a una personalidad muy problemática. Tendía a enfadarse muy rápido, a ponerle apodos a las personas y a pelearse con los niños de la escuela, lo que le dificultaba tener amigos. Pero sobre todo era cariñoso y aunque lo demostraba de forma agresiva porque le daba vergüenza hacerla notoria, nunca dudaba cuando se trataba de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Ambos estaban de vacaciones por dos largos meses, julio y agosto, lo que conllevaba a tenerlos todo el día en casa y eso era agradable hasta cierto punto.

Cuando Izuku ve que ambos están acercándose demasiado, siendo un indicio de que estaban prontos a golpearse, decide terminarlo.

—¡Basta! Cálmense y terminen de desayunar que debemos salir en unos minutos. —Dice tajante, tomando desprevenidos a los niños haciéndolos sentarse al instante.

—Come mis galletas —Ofrece de nuevo Dai.

—No, come las mías. —Replica Emi.

—De ninguno. —Sentencia agobiado— A todo esto, ¿de dónde han sacado tantas galletas?

—El tío Inasa nos ayudó a hacerlas, lo prometió por terminar la escuela.

Inasa bien orgulloso sonríe.

—¡Pero es un calvo inútil, por su culpa se quemaron las mías!

Regaña Dai indicándole con el dedo.

—Dai, cuida tu lenguaje —Amonesta Izuku— Y no señales.

—Al final el tío Shoto nos ayudó a hacerlas.

Izuku mira a la pareja, viendo a Inasa recostarse en el hombro de Todoroki ocultando su rostro.

—Me odian Shoto —Dice triste, mientras es consolado con suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

—Sé que está mal que coman dulces por la mañana, pero les hicimos una promesa.

—No te preocupes, está bien. —Responde restándole importancia. Conocía a sus hijos y si algo bien sabía era que incumplirles una promesa ocasionaría un sin fin de venganzas, y nadie quería lidiar con eso.

Después de la pequeña discusión el desayuno transcurre con tranquilidad, los esposos son los primeros en levantarse llevando los platos sucios, los mellizos compiten por los últimos panes y galletas que quedan y que ni siquiera se las terminan de comer e Izuku come el último pan con mermelada que logra quitárselo a Dai cuando estuvo a punto de tirárselo a su hermana al perder.

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa y lavar todos los platos y vasos sucios con la ayuda de los niños, cada uno se dirige a cambiarse para ir al cementerio.

Izuku primero atiende a sus hijos, ayudandolos a bañarse y cambiarse, poniéndole a Dai un traje negro y dejándole en claro que si lo rompía o ensuciaba lo pagaría con sus propinas, y a Emi un vestido y pantis negros, dejándole a cargo su propio peinado.

Luego de bañarse y ponerse un traje negro y desistir de varios intentos en hacer un nudo aceptable con la corbata, se arregla el cabello en el espejo del retocador de su habitación, peleando para mantenerlo liso y plano, tratando de ocultar las canas que sobresalían inquietas para verse presentable, pero era inútil.

Tan enfocado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la persona que desde hace minutos lo miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estás listo?

Pregunta sorpresivamente Shoto, asustando a Izuku y haciéndolo girarse a verlo con reproche.

—¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

—Lo suficiente como para advertirte que abusas del gel.

—Mi cabello no es algo fácil de arreglar —Se defiende, mientras pasa el peine repetidas veces.

Todoroki sonríe sutilmente, lleva puesto un traje negro con una corbata roja y el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

—Parece que tu corbata también —Dice mientras se acerca— date la vuelta para arreglártelo.

Izuku lo mira extrañado y Todoroki no parece estar bromeando.

Acepta un poco incomodo, rascándose la cabeza.

—Melissa suele hacerlo —Dice apenado.

—¿Y se te dificulta aprenderlo?

Lo mira inquisitivo e Izuku desvía la mirada.

Al terminar de arreglarlo, mete dentro del saco negro la corbata y pasa sus manos alisando las diminutas arrugas.

—Siempre has tenido esta manía. —Musita con la mirada perdida en la corbata.

—¿Siempre?

Le cuestiona Izuku y Todoroki se queda unos segundos en silencio.

—Claro, te he visto antes así.

Responde con una leve sonrisa mientras retrocede.

—Qué extraño, no recuerdo haber salido con el nudo mal hecho —Menciona pensativo.

—No importa —Dice sin interés caminando hacia la puerta— Los niños están listos, te esperaremos en el auto, no demores.

Izuku no responde y Todoroki ya se ha ido.

Viéndose en el espejo arreglando los últimos detalles de su traje negro, mira intrigado su corbata.

—Hoy es la primera vez que hago el nudo de una corbata, mamá y Melissa suelen hacerlo... otra mentira más.

•••

Midoriya Inko, era la madre de Izuku, quien había fallecido por un tumor cerebral a los 51 años, luego de luchar por años con la enfermedad y resistir un tiempo para ver a sus nietos crecer, dejó de respirar un 21 de junio.

Hoy como cada año hacían las visitas por las mañanas.

La lluvia había parado y el sol iluminaba débilmente la ciudad de Londres, las calles estaban mojadas y aunque había pocas personas con paraguas por precaución, el calor del verano se sentía y la mayoría iba a las playas a refrescarse, mientras que ellos se dirigían a visitar y rememorar a una persona querida.

En todo el camino en carro, han permanecido en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, recordándola.

Solo hablaron cuando hicieron una parada en una florería a comprar flores para cada uno y luego seguir avanzando.

El cementerio se encontraba sobre una colina y la subida a la entrada era estrecha para los autos, por lo que se debía conducir con cuidado.

Izuku agradecía la lentitud con la que iba, así se preparaba mentalmente y de paso apreciaba a través de la ventana los frondosos árboles y las paredes de piedras enrejadas que limitaban el cementerio, con un iluminado día y donde al parecer la lluvia no había llegado.

Sus hijos respetaban el dolor en silencio, recostados a su lado con un semblante apenado.

La amaban, aunque solo estuviera con ellos por 4 años, la recordaban y más por las enseñanzas que les había dejado. Las tradiciones y cultura japonesas, sobre todo el idioma para comunicarse con ellos y siendo la razón de porque sus hijos amaban tanto Japón y porque ansiaban visitarlo.

Al llegar se estacionaron frente a la entrada, eran los únicos visitantes por lo que tendrían una visita tranquila.

Cada uno baja sin prisa, Inasa saca del maletero una mochila donde guardaban las herramientas necesarias para la limpieza del nicho y Shoto asegura el auto. Izuku se adelanta, sosteniendo la mano de sus hijos y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada buscando a su esposa, pero no la encuentran.

Cuando Inasa y Todoroki llegan, preguntan por ella.

—¿Seguro que era aquí donde la veríamos?

—Sí, me lo confirmó dos veces.

Izuku vuelve a llamarla, pero no contesta.

—Tal vez aun siga en el avión, en estos meses suelen haber retrasos en los viajes —Menciona Inasa, quien solía viajar a menudo por su trabajo.

—Espero sea eso.

Preocupado y dudoso, le envía un mensaje avisando de su llegada y guarda su teléfono.

Cuando se adentran en el cementerio, lo primero que impacta en ellos es el olor a tierra húmeda, aunque el pavimento estuviera seco. La brisa mueve las copas de los árboles haciendo caer pequeñas hojas sobre las lápidas.

El lugar era silencioso y escalofriante.

No van ni por la mitad y Emi pide que la carguen, Dai se hace el valiente sosteniendo fuerte la mano de su padre.

Aunque se tratase de un lugar de mucho pesar y escalofriante, era un ambiente muy verdoso. Había una gran cantidad de árboles que lo hacían ver como un bosque y extensos prados donde reposaban pequeñas lápidas blancas.

Luego de pasar por tenebrosos panteones y largos senderos de paredes blancas que daban la sensación de atravesar un enorme laberinto, llegaron a una pequeña colina al final del cementerio donde la tumba de Inko se encontraba.

Subirla era dificultoso por las escaleras desgastadas y caminos de tierra angostas sumada a tumbas de diferentes tamaños pegadas a los árboles.

Mientras suben, Izuku recuerda el día que fue a visitarla un mes después del entierro, incrédulo de que su madre estuviera muerta. Ese día llovía y los caminos eran de barro, y sin importarle siguió hasta llegar hasta la tumba de su madre y llorar desconsoladamente pidiendo la trajeran de vuelta. Todoroki lo encontró esa misma noche durmiendo recostado en la lápida y con la ropa mojada.

Fueron días donde prefería estar solo, sus hijos lloraban por verlo y él los alejaba, en ese tiempo estaba casado y agradecía que su esposa cuidara de ellos. Tal vez esa sea la razón de porque sus hijos están más cerca de él días antes a la visita.

Al pasar unos árboles que habían crecido en medio del camino, vieron a una esbelta mujer de largo cabello rubio ondulado cubierto con un sombrero negro, vistiendo un largo vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas y brazos descubiertos.

Los niños al verla corrieron a ella e Izuku suspiró aliviado.

—¡Mamá! —Gritaron los mellizos.

La mujer al verlos, extendió sus brazos recibiéndolos con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? Creímos que no llegarías —Le reclamó Dai.

—Sí, papá estaba muy preocupado —Aviso Emi.

—¿En serio? ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo estuve a punto de llamar a la policía —Mencionó orgulloso el niño.

La mujer ríe y los vuelve abrazar.

—Los extrañe tanto mis amores.

—Melissa —Saludan Shoto e Inasa.

Al percatarse de su presencia, los mira con sorpresa.

—Hace tanto que nos los veo a ambos —Emocionada la mujer se acerca abrazarlos— ¿Cómo han estado?

—Nosotros bien, pero... —Shoto en silencio indica a su detrás.

Izuku se pone tenso al tener la mirada de su esposa sobre él y ralentiza su caminar, sin embargo, Melissa no lo espera y corre abrazarlo.

Los sentimientos se mezclan y la ausencia de la falta que se hicieron ambos, se desvanece.

—He vuelto. —Susurra en su oído.

—Bienvenida.

La mujer se aleja aún con los brazos entrelazados en el cuello de Izuku, están tan cerca que se quedan en silencio observándose, captando cada parte del rostro y acciones de ambos.

—Tu cabello ha crecido —Susurra feliz, acariciando suavemente su nuca— Me esperaste.

Están en silencio, Izuku duda si debería besarla, pero a poco de decirlo, son interrumpidos.

—¡Beso! —Grita Emi cerca de ellos.

Melissa ríe y tomándolo desprevenido, besa sus labios, en un suave toque.

—Asco —Queja Dai.

Los presentes ríen y se adentran en la tumba de Inko que esta perimetreada por delgadas rejas negras, cuidando la lápida empedrada blanca que era adornada por plantas caídas.

—Llegue temprano y estuve por avisarles, pero mi batería murió, así que me tome el tiempo de limpiar antes de que llegaran. —Dice apenada e Izuku agradece sosteniéndole la mano, haciéndola sonrojar ante el gesto.

—Solo nos faltaría decorarla y luego rezar —Menciona Shoto.

Los niños son encargados de vigilar el nicho, Inasa de sacar la hierba y reemplazar las plantas caídas, Shoto de repasar la tinta en las letras de la lápida e Izuku de cambiar el agua de los florales con la ayuda de Melissa. Para ello deben ir hacia una pequeña capilla al pie de la colina para limpiarlos.

Ambos caminan agarrados de las manos, sosteniendo con un brazo un frasco cada uno.

—Sé que debí llegar hace dos semanas, pero papá insistió en que me quedara para unos proyectos que salieron a último momento, lo siento. —Apenada, mece su brazo junto con el Izuku para aliviar su remordimiento— Me perdí el cumpleaño de los niños.

—No te preocupes, los niños y yo lo entendemos.

Ambos se sonríen.

Melissa Shield era su esposa y la enfermera que lo cuido cuando estaba en coma. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, tenía 30 años. Luego de casarse, comenzó a trabajar con su padre quien residía en Estados Unidos, era un inventor y creador de grandes aparatos para mejorar la vida de las personas, sobre todo a los pacientes en los hospitales. Ella amaba lo que hacía y a sus hijos.

—¿Hablaste de tus sueños con Todoroki? —Izuku niega— Si no hablas pronto con él, tus pesadillas seguirán atormentándote.

—Lo sé, solo quiero un poco más de tiempo.

—De todos modos, sabes que siempre te ayudare en todo lo que necesites ¿no? —Izuku no responde, tiene la mirada perdida en los árboles. Melissa al darse cuenta, lo toca— He vuelto a romper tu burbuja aislada.

—Perdón.

Ella ríe.

—Cambiando de tema, mi padre me dio un regalo para los niños por su séptimo cumpleaños y para ti —Al ver que Izuku preguntaría, lo interrumpe— Pero no lo diré hasta mañana, es una sorpresa que les encantará a ambos.

—Mientras no sea un aparato que destruya el departamento, está bien.

—¡Oye!

Queja Melissa, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Por cierto… ¿Has pensado en lo último que hablamos?

Izuku asiente.

Su familia era feliz, solo eso bastaba para que él pronto lo sea, pero tenía que estar en paz consigo mismo para serlo.

—Lo intentaré por última vez, después de esto, nos iremos.

•••

Luego de una ajetreada limpieza y dejar reluciente la tumba. En silencio y con mucho respeto, rezan.

El tiempo pasa rápido y el sol brilla con intensidad. Son las 2 de la tarde y los niños tienen hambre. Inasa se ofrece a llevar a Melissa y a los mellizos a comer, mientras Todoroki e Izuku se quedan un rato más.

El aire fresco de la tarde golpea el cuerpo de ambos, pero el calor es insoportable lo que les hace quitarse los sacos y estar solo con camisa.

Todoroki está parado en la entrada del nicho fumando un cigarrillo mientras observa a Izuku sentado junto a la lápida de su madre en silencio. La idea de hablar sobre Midoriya Inko hace que se sienta angustiado, recordarla era rememorar sus mentiras y no lo quería.

Izuku por su lado, tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantarle de pequeño y con la cual la despidió el día de su muerte.

—Te extraño —Dice angustiado.

La pérdida de un ser querido era un sentimiento insoportable. Saber que vivirías solo con sus recuerdos y que jamás los volverías a ver ni escuchar, era tan agobiante, y Todoroki lo comprendía.

—También la extraño. —Dice Todoroki mientras expulsa el humo por su boca— Era una buena persona, siempre estaba pendiente de ti y no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que te quería.

Izuku sonríe tristemente.

—Tú y ella tenían una buena relación —Shoto asiente— Como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No tanto, la conocí en el hospital —El tema lo pone tenso, haciéndolo des aflojar el nudo de su corbata— Era una mujer desesperada que pedía ayuda y no sabía a quién más poder acudir, alguien debía notarla.

—Mamá era una persona con muchos secretos, nunca pude entender porque siempre se la veía triste.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Porque fue extraño el día que se despidió —Manteniendo sus ojos en la lápida, se giró a verlo— En sus últimas palabras me pidió que la perdonara.

_"Perdóname Izuku, he sido una mala madre..."_

Cada vez que la recuerda, esas últimas palabras se repiten en su cabeza y lo dejan confundido.

—Tal vez te lo dijo porque no sintió que cuido de ti lo suficiente.

Ambos hombres están en silencio, pensativos, mientras una fuerte brisa mueve sus cabellos.

Quien más que Todoroki podía entender la ausencia y la falta que le hacia una madre a un hijo. Porque muy aparte del afecto y el amor que se desvanecían o fortalecían con el tiempo, la muerte era algo que cortaba en un instante aquella conexión.

—Desearía traerla de vuelta.

Es lo único que pide al cielo en un aliento tembloroso.

—Cuando dejas este mundo es para siempre, no hay retorno, solo recuerdos.

E Izuku asiente tristemente.

—Ella solía decirme lo mismo. Las personas no morían si aún había quienes las recordaran, que realmente dejaban de existir cuando eran olvidadas… Tal vez por eso siempre trato de recordar.

—Mientras no te esfuerces demasiado y sean los recuerdos de tu vida actual, todo está bien.

Izuku lo mira con extrañez.

—A veces siento que tienes miedo a que recuerde.

Shoto tira la colilla restante del cigarro al suelo y lo pisa, para luego sentarse frente a Izuku.

—No es miedo Midoriya, solo quiero tu bienestar. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu madre, ella era fuerte, pero se rehusaba a olvidar las memorias que tenia de ti por culpa de la enfermedad que se las estaba quitando. Además, no quiero que recaigas de nuevo, tus hijos ya se dan cuenta.

Izuku no responde, en silencio mira el rostro inexpresivo de Todoroki, es en ese momento que recuerda las palabras de Melissa y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y si te digo que he recaído y no puedo dejar de intentarlo? ¿Que a veces siento que hay personas que he conocido y tenga la sensación de ser el único que las pueda recordar? Que tal vez...

Todoroki niega.

—Creo que es momento de irnos.

Se levanta, pero Izuku lo detiene.

—¿Alguna vez mi madre te hablo de alguien llamado Kacchan?

La pregunta lo hace girar abruptamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

El ambiente de pronto se vuelve tenso, Todoroki tiene el ceño fruncido e Izuku está sorprendido por su aptitud.

—Si alguna vez mi madre te menciono a mi amigo de la infancia —El rostro de Todoroki era una expresión vacilante de confusión y enojo— pero veo que no.

—¿Amigo? —Soltó, con una falsa cuestión.

—Era mi amigo de la infancia y el hijo de su mejor amiga, solo jugué con él hasta los 5 años y después nos mudamos, la verdad que no se ni como era.

—¿Y porque me lo preguntas?

—Creí que quizás a ti debió contarte algo más que a mí no, parecía muy nerviosa cuando se lo pregunte.

—¿Lo recordaste?

—No lo se, comenzó a repetirse en mi cabeza de repente y creí que se trataba de alguien importante… —Izuku mira sus manos empuñadas de la contención de no poder decir lo que realmente desea preguntar— Pero resultó ser un recuerdo de la infancia, y es extraño porque siento que soy el único que lo recuerda.

Todoroki vuelve a sentarse y resopla fuertemente.

—Sé que quieres recordar, Midoriya, pero han pasado 7 años desde que despertaste y no has logrado recuperar tu memoria, debes desistir, no regresarán jamás.

Los ojos de Izuku miran el suelo con dolor.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Midoriya.

—No lo entiendes —Dice exasperado mirándolo enojado— no puedo seguir viviendo con esta sensación que me abruma cada día —La amargura en su voz se refleja en su rostro golpeándose el pecho con fuerza— Pensar que he tenido una vida antes del accidente y haber conocido a muchas personas que me recuerden y yo no pueda hacerlo. No me dejan estar tranquilo.

Cabizbajo mira el suelo amargado, oye la voz de Todoroki llamándolo, pero lo ignora, no es hasta que ve su mano tocar la suya que lo mira.

—No hay nadie más que tú para contar tu historia, pero déjame recordarte algo. —Su rostro, inexpresivo, lo pone tenso— Naciste en Japón un 15 de julio, te mudaste a los 15 años a Estados Unidos para tener una mejor vida, pero solo te ha dado desgracias y aunque conociste a muchas personas nunca fueron tus amigos.

—Lo dices como si conocieras mi vida.

—No, tu madre si, lástima que ya no esté para decírtelo.

Las palabras habían sido dichas con tanta frialdad que lo dejaron perplejo.

—Ahora, tienes una esposa y dos hijos que dependen de ti, no arruines su felicidad por tu egoísmo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos mantienen la mirada un largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que el celular de Todoroki suena y se levanta.

—Te esperare en la entrada, no demores.

Avisa mientras se aleja, dejándolo perplejo y solo en la tumba de su madre.

Todoroki nunca lo entendería, estaba más que claro, solo le importaba mantenerlo con vida, jamás comprendería su incertidumbre, ni la agonía que lo hacían sentirse cada vez más hundido en un mar desconocido rodeado de extraños peces, y lo peor era que sufría solo.

Pero Izuku no era tonto, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que entre Todoroki y su madre había un secreto que los tenía a ambos siempre alerta de sus pensamientos. Tal vez sus memorias nunca regresarían, pero eso no le impedía descubrir la verdad de su vida.

•

_"Perdóname Izuku, he sido una mala madre… Te he mentido"_

•


End file.
